This disclosure relates to efficient electronic communication between electronic devices using dynamic transmission power adjustment.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern electronic devices often include electronic communications capabilities. Devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, personal computers, televisions, headphones, watches, printers, and cameras all may use electronic communications capabilities to transmit and receive data. The electronic communications capabilities may include wireless or wired communications capabilities. Wireless communications capabilities may include, for example, WiFi (IEEE 802.11) or Bluetooth® (IEEE 802.15). Wired communications capabilities may include, for example, an Ethernet port running the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
These electronic communication capabilities may consume a substantial amount of power. Indeed, the impact of these communication capabilities on an electronic device may be magnified when the electronic device is portable and uses batteries that hold a finite amount of energy.